SpongeBob reacts to The Powerpuff Girls' Opera (Feat. Astro Boy)
Transcript * SpongeBob: "Hi there, everybody out there in Bikini Bottom, this is SpongeBob Squarepants, welcome to another reaction video clip, I got some really good news for all of you, guys. I told my boss, Mr. Krabs for some opera tickets, because me, Patrick, Squidward and all my friends had gone to see an opera tonight. Well, anyways. today I'm gonna be reacting to The Powerpuff Girls' Opera Featuring Astro Boy so this is about Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, they want to sing an opera, just like I sang "Dear Friend" in my episode, "Squidward's School for Grown-Ups" where Patrick and Squidward are watching me sing opera, but anyways, let's go to the reaction, but if you haven't seen this by yourself, please go right down to the comments below to see what reaction video that I'm gonna watch next, alright, so 3... 2... 1, let's begin the video clip." * (Music from the opera house is heard) * Narrator: "The sweet music and sounds of the opera-- (Astro Boy flies and lands to the entrance of the opera house.) * SpongeBob: "Good evening, Astro Boy. Where have you been now? * Narrator: "Oh, Hello, Astro Boy. (Astro Boy is inside the opera house, walking right in to see The Powerpuff Girls sing opera.) He's gonna see the girls and the good friends." * SpongeBob: "That's such a nice cool tuxedo." * (Transitions to the auditourium with Astro Boy coming to the top to see his friends that are most mature) * SpongeBob: "Oh, look! It's the Professor, Jenny and the whole gang. Who's the star of the Antoons Opera House?" * Narrator: "Here you go, Astro Boy. You don't want to be late for the... girls' opera show." * SpongeBob: "That's their DVD." * (Astro Boy walked to the opera box while a dvd of The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble was on the met orchestra side.) * SpongeBob: "Go on out and grab a box seat, Astro Boy. That's just like when Patrick and Squidward went to the Famed Bikini Bottom Opera House * (The sound of the orchestra is heard, just as Astro Boy walks right over to find the PPGs' friends and grabs a seat.) * Professor Utonium: "Look, everyone! It's Astro Boy!" * SpongeBob: "Zoran?" * Uran/Zoran: "Would you like some cake?" * Astro Boy: "Sure, sis!" * SpongeBob: "Here's the Mayor of Townsville, my voice actor, Tom Kenny provides his voice on The Powerpuff Girls on Cartoon Network." * The Mayor of Townsville: "OK, all three of you! Get up the stage and sing opera like you really mean it. But, please don't spoil it! Astro Boy might want to put it on YouTube!" * Blossom: "Astro Boy? The flying little boy?" * (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup sees Astro Boy and the two share hands.) * Buttercup: "I'm ready when you all are, Bubbles!" * Bubbles: "Yeah! Let's impress Astro Boy!" * SpongeBob: "Looks like the Mayor's comin'." * The Mayor of Townsville: "And now, ladies and gentlemen! It is often that I have a special guest for introducing such a really young Townsville girls, the Powerpuff Girls! Stars of the Antoons Opera House!" * SpongeBob: "Patrick's right! The Powerpuff Girls are the stars of the Antoons Opera House!" * (Crowd Cheering) * SpongeBob: "What song are they going to sing tonight?" * The Mayor of Townsville: "Now, the girls are becoming the world's famous opera singing girls, they will sing an aria from Leo Delibes' Opera, Lakme, the Flower Duet, Agent Honeydew from Dexter's Laboratory will conduct." * SpongeBob: "Agent Honeydew? Oh look, here comes the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, take a nice bow! Oh boy, I can't wait to hear them sing opera!" (Laughs) * (The crowd cheers as the Powerpuff Girls come out of the curtains and take a nice bow.) * SpongeBob: "Wow, girls. Nice operatic voices." * (The Powerpuff Girls begin to sing the Lakme Flower Duet, and everyone is amazed, except for Mojo Jojo.) * SpongeBob: "My goodness, they are singing the Lakme Flower Duet!" * Everyone: "WOW!" * SpongeBob: "Mojo Jojo, what is he doing here?" * Mojo Jojo: "Show us your singing, girls. (Evil Chuckle, then conducts the orchestra)" * SpongeBob: "Looks like he's conducting the orchestra." * (When Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup continues singing, Astro Girl drops her phone and gets amazed.) * (The song continues until Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup pose at the end.) * Professor Utonium: "This is beautiful!" * (Crowd Cheering) * Narrator: "Great singing, girls! You have always impressed your friends." * SpongeBob: "Bravo! Bravo! BRAVO! That was a nice opera song by Leo Dellibes. Well, I sure hope you enjoyed this video clip, thanks for watching, please like and subscribe." Category:Reacts